Through The Eyes of Halo's Finest
by Fossick
Summary: Sargeant Alvarez is a tough Marine but when he loses his men, he has no backup, until an unexpected ally. Umpe, a Jackal, is the most elite Jackal, until he stares into the face of a Spartan. Two Hunters are brothers but face a big challenge and may lose


Get down here marine!" the sarge yelled. Private Cervet rushed down towards the warthog from the high rock. An explosion rocked the LRV. The sargeant ignited the warthog's engine and it roared to life. The LRV's muffler made a weird noise and then exploded. The Light Recon Vehicle went tumbling backward... with the marines inside.

The sarge was flung out of his seat and was thrown to the ground as a result of the explosion. Sargeant Alvarez lied on his back and looked up. He was dazed and he saw nothing. He used all of his current strength and stood up. He swiped the sweat mixed with blood off his forehead. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain and reached for his abdomen. A huge piece of glass vacated the area where he put his hand.

The sun was big and bright. The clouds were everywhere as well. The blue sky seemed endless. The sand and gravel under the sarge's boots were hot from constant heat. The sarge's legs wombled and he could barely stand up. He cursed and then wiped the blood on his vest.

The emotions and atmosphere were endless.

The LRV was extremely damaged. The glass from the windshield was everywhere and cracked when Alvarez walked. The muffler was gone and had left the warthog a huge black spot. A wheel was missing and the back turret was ripped off the back of the warthog. The gun was still intact but was to heavy for the sarge to use as a weapon.  
"Well I won't be using that badboy again." He muttered.

The sargeant then realized that is men were gone. He looked around and found them all... dead. One had a huge piece of metal stuck in stomach. The blood was plentiful and crows flew around the corpse. A few flies also buzzed around the body. Sargeant was disgusted and said a prayer before vomiting. The rest of his men were no better. The Private First Class was laying face-down on the ground. Alvarez turned him over and saw that his face was burned and it was crumbling away. The sargeant averted his eyes.

He wondered what had caused the explosion. He stood standing and thought about the answer. He knew the first explosion had been from a Wraith mortar bomb. But that was not the reason. The second was unexpected. The sarge's head felt weird and he felt dizzy, he thought that was normal.

The sun burned his lips and temporally blinded him. He searched for his weapon but to no avail. He then discovered a pistol next to Cervet's body. The sarge almost cried, but held back tears. The weapon he had found was a M6C Magnum. It contained 48 rounds, but it would have to do.  
" As long as I have a weapon and the Covenant aren't breathing down my back, i'll be fine." He said.

He also found a medpac and tried the best he could to patch himself up. He winced when the alcohol, touched his infected flesh. He tore a piece of his shirt off and beat it. Then injected a needle into himself. He almost fainted. Soon after he pulled the piece of glass out of his abdomen. He bit his tongue, so that he couldn't scream.

"Green Team, this Front Team, do you copy." The sarge said in a grim voice over a communication radio. All he heard was static.

He then turned around to look for anything useful when a hot bolt of green-white energy skinned his face. He bit his tongue trying not to scream. The sargeant wondered why he was feeling so much pain. Maybe it was because of his men dying. He never felt pain like this. However he had no time to think, he jumped behind a nearby boulder. He turned the pistol's safety off. He peeked out from behind the boulder and saw two Jackals waving there plasma pistols in the air. They turned their shields on and grunted.

"Come on you vulture-looking sons of bitches, I'm ready for you." The Sarge yelled. He steadied his pistol and shot off forty-eight bullets. Two clips gone and he hadn't even hurt the Jackals. Then he remembered his spare clip he had put away. He managed to glance again at the Jackals before he opened fire. They moved on, not even scratched, shields in hand and plasma pistols in the other. Quickly they fired blind shots at Alavarez to keep him pinned down.

The sargeant realized that he had no backup and his pistols wouldn't penetrate the shields. He tried to shoot the shield's weak spot but he couldn't. He felt as if he had failed. His men died and he was unable to avenge them. He decided that he had one final option... charge. He had no more weapons and couldn't make it to the warthog in time to retrieve the other weapons. He was sick of this war, the Covenant, life.

He was getting ready to charge and attack his foes.

He got up and put his sweaty palms on the cold rock, he was hiding behind. He gritted his teeth and ran towards the opposing Jackals. What he saw was a scary and he stopped short. His blood went cold as he looked at a rather tall figure. The large figure had a pistol in hand and stood still. The Jackals were on the floor, blood stained the gravel and sand.

Alvarez came back to his senses and stared at the thing he saw. Then he realized what it was. The figure was clad in metallic green and gold armor. The armor reflected the sunlight and confused the sargeant's eyes, but he still knew he was looking at a Spartan.

"Who are you?" He said to the Spartan.  
"I am Spartan 006 and I am here to take you back to the landing zone. You are going home Marine." The Spartan replied.  
"Hell yeah, I've been waiting to get the hell off this rock." He then glanced at his fellow Marines and gave a salute.  
"Saddle up and take nothing but your pistol. We have a long way to LZ. Sargeant what happened to your men." The Spartan asked.  
"What the hell do you think happened, KIA." Alvarez grumbled back. "Okay I'm ready to haul ass back to dust-off. Let's move."

The Spartan nodded and started to move. Hoping the sargeant could catch up to him. He knew that was impossible. He had spent some many years under training and tests and could run faster than a good sprinter. He slowed down and waited for the sargeant to catch up. While he waited, he surveyed the area, making sure it was hostile-free. However he knew that silence and peace would end very soon.

The Sargeant finally caught up and panted next to Spartan 006.  
" Damn man, wait!" Alvarez grunted.  
The Spartan payed no attention and still looked intently at the scenery. He heard leaves rustle and branches move. He aimed his weapon and fired a blind shot. As he expected plasma bolts poured out from behind the foilage.  
" Get down Marine and keep your head down!" The Spartan shouted.

Sargeant Alvarez ran towards a couple of rocks and hid there. He didn't even look up. He doubted the Spartan would come back, but he was dead wrong.

Spartan 006 dodged the plasma bolts and fired shots at the ambushing enemies. He ran behind a tree and primed a grenade. He ripped the pin off and let it fly. Three seconds later he heard a satisfying thud and saw shrapnel fly past him. He reloaded his gun and peeked around the corner of the tree. What he saw was a Grunt throwing a plasma grenade at him. he leaped from cover to cover and barely escaped. He looked up from behind a fallen log he was using for cover. He went prone and shot an incoming Grunt in the head.

The Grunt's blue blood splattered the Spartan's visor. He went to wipe the blood off but couldn't as an Elite shot dozens of plasma bolts at him. After the Elite's salvo, he stopped and thru his rifle to the ground. He gave a loud war cry and rushed towards the Spartan.

Mike is the Spartan's name. He looked up and saw the rushing Elite and fired the remaining bullets in his magazine at him. The Elite was too close and it jumped on Mike. Mike punched the Elite and saw blood splatter his MJOLNIR armor. The purple oozed from the Elite's now open wound. The Elite just smiled and tried to strangle Mike.

Spartan 006 wrestled the Elite until he got a firm grip on his neck.  
Mike snapped it.  
The Spartan moved the Elite off his body and got up. No sign of anymore Covenant. He walked back to the sargeant.   
Sargeant Alvarez didn't know if the Spartan was going to come back. He listened and heard no more weapon fire. He did hear footsteps though. He took his pistol and got up from his hiding crouch. He couldn't see what was walking towards him. Then he could and saw a large figure with blue and purple blood dripping from its familiar green metallic armor.

" Damn is it good to see you." The Marine said.  
Spartan 006 didn't reply. He got closer to the Marine and passed out. Everything went black and the inside of the Spartan's visor was colored red... with blood. That would probably be the last sight Mike would see.


End file.
